1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of polarity control circuits, class 307, subclass 262.
2. Prior Art
In some applications, it is necessary to correct or control the polarity of an asymmetrical waveform such as a typical audio waveform. Such control, for example, is necessary where the waveform is used to amplitude modulate a carrier signal. Such control permits greater modulation of the carrier signal in the positive direction rather in the negative direction.
Typical polarity correctors (sometimes referred to as "polarity followers") often cause audible sounds or "pops" when the polarity is switched. In some cases, these devices wait for a pause in program material before switching. Thus, many seconds may pass before switching occurs.
As will be seen, with the presently described circuit smooth, virtually unnoticeable polarity switching is performed.